Life After Death Note Życie po śmierci
by Natsu no Kami
Summary: Tłumczenie opowiadania Cameron Kennedy zamieszczonego na tej stronie. Wydarzenia rok po zakończeniu Death Note'a.
1. Śmierć L

**Od tłumaczki:**

**Nie jestem autorką tego opowiadania. Przeczytałam je kilka dni temu i z miejsca napisałam do autorki prośbę o pozwolenie mi na przetłumaczenie go na polski. Bardzo mi się ono spodobało i uznałam, że Ci którzy nie potrafią bądź zwyczajnie nie lubią czytać po angielsku też powinni móc je przeczytać.**

**Jeżeli chodzi o „sprawy organizacyjne", to chciałam poinformować, że staram się tłumaczyć jak najdokładniej, aby zachować klimat oryginalnego fanfica. Stąd niestety pochodzi sporo powtórzeń, które brzmią źle po polsku, a po angielsku już niekoniecznie. Uznałam, że jest to Ne do obejścia, więc tak właśnie będę tłumaczyć.**

**Będę również tłumaczyć wszystkie AN, czyli notki autorki zamieszczone w oryginale w obfitości, pisząc na początku „Od autorki:".**

**Link do oryginału: .net/s/5094732/1/**

**Zaczynamy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Od autorki:<strong>

**Witam wszystkich.**

**Sam początek tego fanfica jest skopiowany wprost z tomu 7, potem opisałam wszystko, więc wy nie musicie zagłębiać się w całą serię aby zorientować się, co się dzieje.**

**Zrzeczenie się odpowiedzialności: Zrzekam się. Nie posiadam praw do i nie przypisuję sobie powstania postaci i dialogów w żadnym stopniu… Wydaje mi się, że nawet z tym zrzeczeniem nie jest to technicznie legalne, ale co tak. Napisałam i tak.**

**Dodatkowo, jeżeli ktokolwiek byłby zdezorientowany wydarzeniami, proszę czytać dalej. Wszystko będzie wyjaśnione. Ostatecznie.**

**Ten Fic jest też (bardzo powoli) edytowany. Proszę o zachowanie cierpliwości, bo rozdziały różnią się znacznie jakością.**

* * *

><p><strong>5 listopada 2004<strong>

**19:59**

**(Osiem dni od śmierci Kyosuke Higuchiego)**

_Trzask._

-Co się stało, Watari?- L nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.- Watari?

Komputer wydał przeciągły odgłos i na ekranie pojawiły się słowa:

Dane usunięte.

-Usunięte dane?- Light sapnął.- Co się dzieje?

Cała grupa śledcza była stłoczona wokół nich, przerażona i prawdopodobnie w szoku. Nikt z nich nie wiedział, co się dzieje…

Ale L wiedział. Jego oczy zwęziły się.

-Powiedziałem Watariemu, że jeżeli coś kiedykolwiek mu się stanie, powinien skasować wszystkie dane, które zdoła. I żeby ustawił oprogramowanie aby usunęło się automatycznie po określonym czasie.

-Jeśli coś mu się stanie…?- zaczął Aizawa.

-Masz na myśli,- wyjąkał Matsuda,- na przykład śmierć…?

L przemyślał to. Jego oczy wciąż były zawężone. Jego mózg pracował w 87% maksymalnej wydajności.

-Gdzie jest Shinigami?

Soichiro okręcił się.

-O tak, gdzie ona…

Jeżeli nawet powiedział coś więcej, L tego nie usłyszał. Teraz jego mózg pracował z 93% wydajnością. Jeżeli Watari był martwy… Amane nawet nie widziała twarzy Watariego… Czy Light Yagami zrobił coś kiedy wychodził wcześniej na zewnątrz…? Ale nikt nie zna imienia Watariego… Na 98%, zauważył, ale Shinigami mógłby…

To musiało być to! Shinigami!

-Słuchajcie,- zaczął,- Shiniga…

Przerwał niespodziewanie kiedy poczuł straszliwy ból w klatce piersiowej. Gdyby miał energię, wrzasnąłby. Jego zdolności dedukcji spadły o niemalże 50% w ułamku sekundy, a wtedy… to spostrzeżenie poraziło go.

Miał właśnie zawał serca.

Niejasno pamiętał Soichiro mowiącego:

-Hm? Co się stało, Ryuzaki?

L nie mógł odpowiedzieć.

I nagle upadał.

Mniej o kolejne 24%...

W ostatnich momentach życia, pamiętał, leżał na podłodze. Light podtrzymywał górną połowę jego ciała i krzyczał:

-Ryuzaki?

L chciał coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, do jedynego przyjaciela, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał… ale wtedy wyraz twarzy Light'a zaczął się zmieniać.

Light Yagami…

Czysty triumf promieniował z twarzy Light'a. Gdyby to tylko bylo możliwe, oczy L'a rozszerzyłyby się. Wiedział, co to oznacza, oczywiście. Nawet z mózgiem pracującym z 10% wydajnością, która wciąż malała, był przekonany co się działo.

I tylko on znał prawdę.

Wiedziałem…

Nie myliłem się…

Ale…

Ja…

L zamnkął oczy I umarł.

**31 stycznia 2011**

**4:02**

**(Trzy dni po rocznicy śmierci Light'a)**

Doktor Takeshi Mido tak naprawdę nie zamierzał tego zrobić. Jego pierwszym zamiarem było przestudiowanie tematu, potem diagnoza przypadku, i przy odrobinie szczęścia znalezienie terapii albo zatrzymanie tej całej sprawy w trakcie. Ale jego celem nie było nigdy posunięcie się tak daleko.

Potarł oczy. Nie było wątpliwości, że był zmęczony; w Japonii była czwarta rano i nawet jeżeli miał takie przypadki uwzględnione w swoim harmonogramie od lat, to bycie na nogach tak późno zawsze wysysało z niego całą energię. Stłumił ziewnięcie i zganił się w myślach za bycie tak śpiącym. Cholera, miał właśnie nadejść najprawdopodobniej najważniejszy moment w całej jego karierze, a on niemalże zasypiał na stojąco.

Wystraszył się, gdy jego asystent delikatnie zapukał we framugę drzwi.

-Nie śpi pan?- zapytał grzecznie.

Mido nie spojrzał w górę.

-Tak, jestem tak pełen energii jak… e, bateria.

Jego asystent uniósł brew.

-Bateria… na skraju wyczerpania?

Mido musiał powstrzymać uśmiech.

-Dokładnie.

-Wie pan, możemy poczekać z tym do jutra.

Doktor obrócił się I spojrzał na pomocnika. W ciągu siedmiu lat Mido przebył długą drogę. Być może nie zawsze podobało mu się miejsce, do którego dotarł w swojej karierze, ale nie było już odwrotu. Od pierwszego dnia wiedział, że nie będzie mógł się wycofać.

-Nie,- odpowiedział zdecydowanie.- robimy to teraz, zanim będę miał szansę się rozmyślić.

Jego asystent skinął głową.

-Szczerze powiedziane.

Zostawił opakowanie z płynem infuzyjnym na wierzchu lady i wyszedł z pokoju.

Mido poświęcił chwilę aby jeszcze raz wszystko przemyśleć. Obok niego był, leżący na łóżku, pacjent. Martwy pacjent. Mido był wciąż zdumiony i zaskoczony decyzją która została podjęta w sprawie losu tego mężczyzny. Z długimi czarnymi włosami i ogromnymi oczami, ciało było perfekcyjnie zachowane. Dzięki Bogu za lodówki, Mido pomyślał cierpko.

Zdecydował, że już czas skończyć wspominanie. Ten projekt trwał przez, ile, siedem lat do tej chwili? W wielkim planie życia nie było to tak długo, ale był lekarzem i celem bycia lekarzem było pomaganie ludziom w przypadku chorób i fizycznych uszkodzeń. On nie pomógł nikomu w takim sensie on lat.

Ale tej nocy miał komuś pomóc.

…Przy odrobinie szczęścia.

Podszedł I podniósł opakowanie płynu infuzyjnego, które zostawił jego pomocnik. Przeszedł, by stanąć przy szpitalnym łóżku, przypiął opakowanie i odetchnął głęboko. Zauważył rurki i przewody już podłączone do pacjenta. Zanim zdecydował, że jest gotowy, odetchnął jeszcze raz.

Powoli, Mido wprowadził ostatni płyn do ramienia ciała.

Po rozległych operacjach, jeden procent jego mozgu pracował.

Tylko jeden procent.

Nie, nawet nie tak wiele. Pół procenta pracowało, może. Prawdopodobnie mniej. Jedna dziesiąta procenta. Jego dzwudziesta część, przypuszczalnie?

Teoretycznie, ten numer musiałby zwiększyć się do dzesieciu procent zanim mógłby odzyskać przytomność. Ale również teoretycznie, nie powinien w ogóle mieć pracującego mózgu.

Technicznie, był martwy.

Ale medycyna czyniła cuda w nowoczesnym świecie. O niektórych nieuleczalnych chorobach nawet się już nie słyszało. Złamane kości leczyły się szybciej niż kiedykolwiek. Ludzie nie umierali z powodu chorób jak w przeszłości. Oczywiście, Kira nieco z tym namieszał, ale w innych przypadkach nauka posuwała się do przodu w kierunkach jakie wcześniej nie były nawet znane.

Robiła właśnie wielki skok w podziemnym szpitalu doktora Mido.

Powoli, kiedy lekarstwo z płynu infuzyjnego rozprzestrzeniało się po jego żyłach, świadome myśli zaczynały się pojawiać. Po zastanowieniu, na początku, miał w nich luki. Było coś, o czym musiał pamiętać… Coś ważnego…

Light…

Ja…

Ty…

Jeden procent. Coś zapiszczało no monitorze obok szpitalnego łóżka, ale nie słyszał tego, jego uszy jeszcze nie funkcjonowały.

Watari...

Martwy…

Jak…?

Dwa procent.

Shinigami...

Wtedy...

Ja… miałem rację...

Cztery procent.

Trzynaście dni… ta zasada…

Ona musiała być… fałszywa.

Sześć i pół…

Wiec on… ale to znaczy… ten Kira…

Kira.

To imię zdecycowanie rozjasniło pamięć.

Dziewięć i pół.

Już prawie.

Kira...

To…

Light.

Light Yagami jest Kirą.

Oczy L'a otworzyły się.


	2. Przebudzenie

**31 stycznia 2011**

**4:19**

**(Około godziny przed przebudzeniem się L'a)**

Stojąć obok swojego pacjenta, Mido czekał niespokojnie. Miał nadzieję, że to zadziała, ale jednocześnie był pełen wątpliwości czy to było właściwe.

Zaczynam bawić się w boga… Kira bawił się w boga.

Czy posuwam się za daleko?

Rozejrzał się za czymś, co mogłoby odwrócić jego uwagę, ale w pokoju nie było nic specjalnie interesującego. Blat. Kilka szafek. Zegar. Para krzeseł.

Doktor ziewnął.

Niech to, czemu muszę czuć się tak zmęczony teraz, akurat teraz?

Cóż, przypuszczał, że jest czwarta nad ranem. Mógłby spać na krześle… Nie, nie powinien. Jego pacjent mógł obudzić się w każdej chwili. Albo mogło się to zdarzyć w ciągu paru godzin. A może sześciu…

Mógł zrobić sobie krótką drzemkę, czyż nie?

Rzucił tęskne spojrzenie w kierunku krzesła i po chwili mentalnej debaty z samym sobą poddał się i usiadł.

Nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale zasnął w ciągu kilku sekund.

**5:22**

Oczy L'a otworzyły się

Kira-Light-Watari-Dochodzenie-Przestępcy-Zawały serca-

Śmierć.

…

Powinien być martwy.

Właściwie nie- on był martwy chwilę temu. Wiedział to na pewno.

Ale… nie czuł się, jakby był martwy.

Z ta myślą ostrożnie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej.

To… szpital? Po szybkim obejrzeniu raczej pustego pokoju, wiedział że to właśnie w szpitalu musi się znajdować. Jakimś rodzaju szpitalu. Stało się to pewne, kiedy spojrzał w dół i zauważył, że jakaś igła do podawania płynów dożylnie tkwi w jego lewym ramieniu.

L usłyszał chrapnięcie. Po chwili zdezorientowania, zauważył mężczyznę – lekarza? – w białym płaszczu, śpiącego w rogu. Z przyzwyczajenia ocenił parametry mężczyzny. Około metra osiemdziesięciu centymetrów wzrostu. Jakieś 70 kilogramów. Kasztanowe włosy? L nie bardzo przypominiał sobie jaki odcień brązu miał kasztan, ale brzmiało to dla niego wystarczająco przyjemnie. L odnotował, że ten lekarz potrzebuje strzyżenia. Możliwe, że przebywał tam przez kilka miesięcy…

Wtedy L zdał sobie sprawę, że lekarz nie ma przypiętej tabliczki z imieniem. Bystry facet, pomyślał. Jeżeli byłbym Kirą i poznałbym jego imię, mógłbym go zabić.

Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś jeszcze.

Light-kun… nie, po prostu Light… Light jest Kirą.

I on sam mógł być jedyną osobą na świecie, która o tym wiedziała.

L wyskoczyłby z łóżka natychmiast i opuścił szpital tak szybko, jak byłoby to możliwe, ale wiedział, że w takim wypadku byłby nieprawdopodobnie głupi. Do jego ramienia były podpięte różne płyny infuzyjne, na miłość boską.

I nie był do końca przekonany, gdzie jest.

I jaki jest rok, jeżeli już o tym mowa.

Jak również, był głodny.

…Cóż, oczywistym rozwiązaniem było obudzenie lekarza. L oszacował szanse na to, że on mu pomoże na 99,9%, a ostania jedna dziesiąta procenta miała zastosowanie tylko wtedy, gdy okazałoby się nie lekarz nie wyszedł na zewnątrz w ciągu ostatniego roku.

Za pomocą czego mógłbym ściągnąć na siebie jego uwagę?

Po rozejrzeniu się, L zauważył że obok jego łóżka stoi wazon z żonkilami. Nie był pewien co właściwie tam robi (bo w końcu, nie sądził by ktokolwiek go odwiedził), ale stwierdził, że to zadziała. Ze swym normalnym zwyczajem używania wyłącznie kciuka i środkowego palca, wyjął kwiaty, położył je na stole i zręcznie rzucił pusty już wazon w ścianę.

Cóż, wazon był niemalże pusty, w każdym razie. L nie wziął pod uwagę, że woda wlana dla kwiatów zrobi tak dużą plamę na ścianie. Oops.

Ale tak czy owak, to spełniło swoje zadanie. Lekarz obudził się i zaczął rozglądać, oszołomiony.

-Co…?

-Czy mógłby pan przynieść mi herbatę z dużą ilością cukru?- zapytał L niewinnie.

Oczy mężczyzny spoczęły na nim i urosły do godnego podziwu rozmiaru.

-…Albo, zasadniczo, po prostu cukier…?- L spróbował raz jeszcze.

Jeszcze przez moment lekarz się nie poruszał. Powoli mrugnął.

L przechylił głowę i przestudiował jego wygląd. Zielone oczy…

-Jest pan Amerykaninem?

Lekarz, zdezorientowany zadanym raczej losowo pytaniem, pokręcił głową.

-Pół Anglikiem, pół Japończykiem.

-Oczywiście. Mógłbym dostać trochę herbaty? Pełnej cukru.

Lekarz w końcu doszedł so siebie.

-Ach… pewnie…

Szybko odwrócił się, by wyjść.

-Czy Kira został już zlapany?

L nie planował nawet o to zapytać, ale samo mu się wyrwało.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał sie na chwilę i odwrócił z powrotem w stronę L'a.

-Nie.- powiedział krótko.

Zesztywniał.

-…och.

Lekarz musiał wyczuć napięcie L'a, ponieważ dodał

-Nie złapali go, ale nie zabił nikogo już od roku.

To łatwo mogłoby się stać najlepszym, co L mógł usłyszeć, ale jego umysł był dręczony wątpliwościami.

Kira już nie zabija? Jeżeli to prawda, Light prawdopodobnie nie żyje… Szanse wynoszą 94%, przynajmniej.

Ale mógł się poddać. Taki przypadek mógł mieć prawdopodobieństwo wystąpienia na poziomie 2% albo mniejszym… Light nie poddawał się łatwo…

Albo to mogło być coś innego…

Co zdarzyło się w czasie, gdy był martwy?

Mówiłeś, że chciałeś cukru?- usłyszał pytanie lekarza.

-…Tak,- odpowiedział L sztywno,- cukier. Dużo, dużo cukru…


	3. Pytania

**31 stycznia 2011**

**5:34**

Mido obserwował swojego pacjenta z ciekawością. Mężczyzna prosił o herbatę i dużo cukru, więc poszedł i zdobył filiżankę herbaty i siedem czy osiem opakowań cukru. Kiedy wrócił, pacjent wsypał cały ten cukier do jednej filiżanki. Mido zauważył również, że choć właściwie się nie skarżył, jego pacjent subtelnie wyrażał swoje niezadowolenie wyrazem twarzy, tak jakby herbata nie była jeszcze wystarczająco słodka.

-Widzę, że lubisz słodycze, czyż nie?- spytał Mido.

Pacjent potaknął.

Więc,- powiedział Mido,- Mam naprawdę małe pojęcie o tym, kim jesteś. Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz cukier.

Pacjent przechylił głowę, obserwując lekarza.

-To właściwie bardzo dziwne.

Mido założył, że chodzi o fakt, że obaj się nie znają, więc jego pacjent zupełnie podzielał jego odczucia.

-Przypuszczam, że możemy równie dobrze zacząć od rozmowy o ulubionym jedzeniu.

Pacjent wypił trochę herbaty.

-Nie to tym mówiłem.- powiedział miękko.

Mido zmarszczył brwi.

-Co w takim razie masz na myśli?

Pacjent pociągnął kolejny łyk z filiżanki.

-Umarłem. Potem obudziłem się tutaj. Nasze upodobania co do jedzenia ciężko uznać za istotny szczegół.

Powiedział to tak spokojnie. Mido zgadywał się, w najlepszym wypadku, będzie choć trochę wyprowadzony z równowagi sytuacją w której się znalazł. Ale nie, był absolutnie spokojny i mówił bez najmniejszego śladu strachu w głosie.

-Jesteś bardzo… No nie wiem…?- Mido nie mógł znaleźć dobrego słowa, by skonczyć zdanie.

Pacjent wypił więcej herbaty.

-Wydaje mi się, że słowo, którego doktor szuka to „opanowany".

-Możliwe.- to przypomniało mu o poprzednim temacie.- Nazywam się Takeshi Mido.

Mężczyzna nawet na niego nie spojrzał, mówiąc:

-A teraz Mido-san będzie miał atak serca.

-Co?

-Kira zabija znając tylko nazwisko i twarz. Gdybym był Kirą, teraz mógłbyś już nie żyć.

-Och.- Mido uznał, ze to raczej niezdrowy sposób postrzegania spraw, ale nie sprzeczał się.- wiesz, zostałeś zabity przez Kirę.

Po herbacie nie było już śladu. Pacjent wbijał pozbawione emocji spojrzenie swoich wielkich oczu w ścianę.

-Tak.- odpowiedział prosto.

-I… To cię nie martwi? Nie boisz się?

-Wydaje mi się, że Mido-san powiedział, że Kira przestał zabijać ludzi.

Mido zmarszczył brwi.

-Czyżby?

-Tak.

-Ach. Cóż, przypuszczam, że to ma sens.- Mido czuł, z powinien coś dodać, wiec powiedział,- Czemu bac się czegoś, co nie istnieje?

W pozornie losowym momencie rozmowy pacjent zmienił temat.

-Mógłbym pożyczyć komputer?

Lekarz był raczej zaskoczony nagłą prośbą.

-Mmm, nie. Przykro mi, ale używanie urządzeń elektronicznych jest tutaj zabronione. Nie można ryzykowac, ze szpital zostanie odkryty.

-Hmmm.- Mężczyzna zaczął gryźć kciuk, zamyślony.- W taim razie, czy mógłbym dostać więcej herbaty i gazetę?

To nie wydawalo się być problemem.

-Oczywiście, moment.

Mido odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju.

Szkoda, pomyślał L. Sprawdzenie tego w Internecie byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze.

Był już absolunie pewny, że są w Tokio: lekarz mówił z lekkim akcentem, który L połączył z tym konkretnym regionem. Czuł również bardzo delikatne drgania dochodzące z zewsząd, więc był pewny w stu procentach, że szpital jest, dosłownie, podziemny.

Teraz musiał się dowiedzieć, co stało się z Light'em. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, mógłby być wspomniany w gazecie… jeżeli wciąż żył. Oczywiście, już zdecydował, że szanse na to, ze Light umarł wynoszą 94%... To było śmiałe założenie, ale w szpitalu, w którym żadne urządzenia elektroniczne nie były dostępne, nie mógł zrobić wiele więcej. Nie mógł nawet nikogo wypytać.

Mido-san wrócił z dolewka herbaty i gazetą. L zauważył nieco cierpko, że przyniósł trzy razy więcej opakowań cukru niż poprzednio. Dobrze.

Oczywiście, herbata była pierwszą rzeczą, za którą się zabrał. L wsypał cały cukier i pociągnął łyk. Ach, tak.

-Lepiej?- zapytał Mido-san.

-Tak. O wiele lepiej.- L wypił duży łyk. Lekko poparzył się w język, ale nie przejął się tym. Cukier cukier cukier.

Wtedy spojrzał na datę wydania gazety.

Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, jego reakcja była raczej łagodna, ale u kogoś tak opanowanego jak on było całkiem widoczne, że został zupełnie zaskoczony. Automatycznie wypluł herbatę na drugi koniec pokoju.

-Na ile aktualna jest ta gazeta?- zapytał.

Mido-san skrzywił się, widząc herbatę na ścianie.

-Wczorajsza.

-Co? Jest 2011?

-Cóż… tak.

L siedział przez chwilę w ciszy.

-Byłem martwy przez sześć lat, dwa miesiące i dwadzieścia sześć dni.- Właściwie, wiedział ile godzin minut i sekund spędził w tym stanie, ale uznał, że Mido-san nie doceni tej informacji.- Czemu teraz?

-…Nie jestem pewien, czy rozumiem o co pytasz.

-Dlaczego czekałeś tak długo? Po co czekać sześć lat?

-Cóż, co by było, gdyby Kira dowiedział się, że żyjesz?

L zastanowił się nad tym. Gdyby został odkryty żywy- co mogłoby się zdarzyć z prawdopodobieństwem wynoszącym 11%, ale zawsze- gdyby został odkryty żywy, Light zwyczajnie zabiłby go znowu. Szanse na to były nie mniejsze niż 100%

-Rok odkąd skończyły się te zawały serca.- szepnął do siebie, a potem powiedział na głos.- Ilu innych ludzi… ożywileś?

-Tylko ciebie.

Tylko mnie?

-Są jacyś inni pacjenci na ten moment?

-Nie sądzę, byś był uprawniony do otrzymywania takich informacji.

Cholera. Ale to nasunęło L'owi inne istotne pytanie.

-Skąd właściwie bierzesz ciała ofiar?

Mido-san wyraźnie zesztywniał. Uniósł również brew.

-Co nasunęło ci myśl, że kiedykolwiek badałem jakiekolwiek...

-Myślę, że to słowo to „logika", Mido-san. Oczywiście, nie byłem jedynym zmarłym człowiekiem, którego badałeś?

Lekarz wyglądał początkowo jakby miał się sprzeczać, ale zorientował sie, ze L poczynił słuszne spostrzeżenie i postanowił zamiast tego po prostu odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

-Mam… znajomego w policji który dostarczał mi ciała zabitych przez Kirę.

-Kto jest tym znajomym?

Mido-san wyraźnie zaczynał być zirytowany tomi pytaniami.

-Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć.

L powoli pokiwał głową.

-Dobrze, Mido-san. W takim razie nie mam więcej pytań.

Doktor westchnął. To nie było westchnienie ze zdenerwowania, ani ze zmęczenia. Powoli wydychał swoją irytację.

-W porządku.

-Skąd wziąłeś moje ciało?

Mido myślał długo i ciężko przez jakieś trzydzieści sekund. W końcu odpowiedział.

-Zostało podarowane, dokładniej w nadziei na ostateczne powstrzymanie zawałów powodowanych przez Kirę.

W prawdzie ta odpowiedź nasunęła L'owi więcej pytań, ale tak jak obiecał nie zadał żadnego z nich.

-Dobrze, dziękuję.

Przez moment oczywiste zaskoczenie malowało się na twarzy Mido. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się takiego prostego okazania wdzięczności. Ale jego zaskoczenie szybko zastąpił uśmiech.

-Nie ma za co.

Wyszedł z pokoju.

L spojrzał na gazetę wciąż leżącą mu na kolanach. Podniósł ją powoli i zaczął czytać.

Nie minęło nawet trzydzieści sekund, kiedy Mido wrócił.

-Właśnie się zorientowałem, że nie poznałem twojego imienia.

L uśmiechnął się krzywo.

-Mów mi Ryuuzaki.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Kurcze, przepraszam, że tak długo nie dodawałam rozdziałów, jeżeli ktoś to czytał. teraz już się poprawię!<em>

_Jestem zła, bo musiałam wyciąć najlepszy dialog, jest nei do przetłumaczenia na język polski, wklejam tu po angielsku wycięty fragment a jak ktos nie zrozumie, to prosze o PM ;)_

"So, you have a sweet tooth, do you?" Mido asked.

"Meaning a tooth that is made of sugars?" The man glanced up at Mido with his huge eyes. "No, I have no such thing."

Mido wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Its a figure of speech," he answered.

"Ah."

"It means you are fond of sweets."

"Oh! In that case, I have an entire mouth full of sweet teeth."

Mido almost laughed out loud. This man took things too literally.


End file.
